Valenoria: Realm of the Godesses
by SarikaKeresztes
Summary: A group of teenage best friends are shocked when a strange figure is following them.They soon discover they must travel to Valenoria complete their royal duties.Something they had no clue about.Along the way they stumbele upon love,treason&adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Start of my second fanfic! I will try my best to update and not abandon my story. Like I have with my other one :S Anyways, it's not quite Vampire Academy (the characters are based on VA ones but some are made up) but it's going to have knights in shining armour, fighting, drama, love, heartbreak and royal families!**

Pushing the doors open we made our entrance to our new school. Jaws drop open as we strut through the halls. Yeah we'd earned our nicknames at the other schools; they were always something along the lines of The 9 Goddesses. A little cheesy for my taste but oh well, at least we made an impression.

My name is Mindy Gwendolyn and my best friends' names are Ebony Eunice, Viviana Everett, Reyna Galen, Octavia Raven, Demetria Shea, Valencia Esteban, Marina Marisela and Phoebe Luz. We stick together like sisters no matter the situation. This is pretty important considering, uh, well our good as well as our bad reputations. We like to have fun, which sometimes involves the law, well breaking it. Our good reputations are our looks, we are, I must say pretty hot, wait no, scorchingly sexy. Yeah that's more like it. I have deep black hair and skin the same color as a white moon and light grey/blue eyes. **AN:( All pics on profile if you don't want to read it all)**. Ebony has naturally tanned skin and well, hair the color of ebony and deep dark brown eyes. Demetria has dark brown hair with hazel eyes that are slightly green in the sun. Reyna has a lighter brown hair color brown eyes and very pretty high cheekbones and pale complexion. Viviana has dashing auburn hair with dark blue eyes and naturally tanned skin. Octavia looks like Pocahontas, same black hair high cheekbones, tanned skin and almost black eyes. Valencia has light blond hair light blue eyes and a pale complexion. Marina has black hair with piercing blue eyes and very red lips. Phoebe has golden blond hair and gorgeous green eyes. We all have slim fit bodies and our height range from about 5'8" to almost 6ft. Me being the tallest and Valencia being the shortest.

Finding our way to our new lockers thankfully quite close together, we gather our supplies and head to mine and Eb's first class: Chemistry. Oh joy. Viv, Demi and Rey head to calculus while Val and Phoebe walk to art. Octavia and Marina go to world history.

I take a deep breath and smile, feeling that this will be a very good year and so it should be, as seniors, finally.

**AN: I know not much of a story yet, but I promise next chapter will actually have dialogue and more back round! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This might be my last update for the weekend. I will be attending a training camp and will most likely be passed out from exhaustion at like nine each night :P However I will get started on the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh and there's a reason for the weird names **

Reyna's POV

School was a drag, so were all the testosterone filled guys ogling us until their eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Cue mental eye roll. The only good thing about school is getting to piss off the teachers. I'm pretty sure all of the teachers had quite a day, probably the hardest ever. Especially Mr. Stan Alto. As soon as I walked into his world history class I saw his probably permanent pissed-off expression. Plopping down on my seat I chewed my gum loudly and propped my feet up on my desk.

"Miss Galen," he started in his snarky annoying voice, "Students are required to respect the school and teachers. I recommend you sit properly and shut your mouth before I send you to detention." I _almost _burst out laughing. This guy was so full of himself.

"Well obviously you're not respecting the school's dress code, so why should I have to comply with the rules if a teacher isn't." Ha. Got him there. Little did he know that his fly was open and the back of his ugly puke colored shirt said "I like to rape little boys", a little prank probably pulled off by the two guys chuckling and high-fiving in the back rows. I just smirked as he looked down at what he was wearing or uh, not wearing, and then his face turned bright red.

"Might want to go look in the mirror too, there Little Stanny Boy." I said proudly.

"Castile, Ashford and Galen, you just earned yourselves detention." Stan muttered through clenched teeth.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed hopping out of my seat. "Anything to get away from you exposing yourself, considering you haven't zipped up your fly up yet!" Giggles erupted from the class. The two boys and I walked out of the class room with Stan on our heels, probably headed to check out his choice of clothing.

"I supposed you two can show Miss Know-it-all here to Principle Kirova's office." He sneered. The guys just nodded, clearly trying not to laugh. We started down the hall, when Stan was out of sight one of the guys stuck out of his hands.

"Mason Ashford and this is Eddie Castile over here." He said smiling, Eddie said a friendly hi. Mason was rather cute with red hair sticking up all over the place and freckles. He was probably the class clown before me. Eddie had sandy blond hair and a fit build.

"Reyna Galen." I introduced myself smiling. We arrived to the principal's office and Eddie knocked on the door. I rolled my eyes at his politeness. The door opened to a grey haired cranky looking woman, behind her sat all my friends. Probably there for pissing off some teacher, like me.

"Please sit down Miss Reyna Galen." She said almost sarcastically. "Gentlemen you will be receiving two weeks detention. You may leave." Sitting down in my seat I half smiled at the crowded room getting a few smirks back. I leaned back in my chair, might as well relax cause this is gonna be a major bitch session.

**Sorry for another short chapter. But this is all I have time for now. Anyways please review and give me a few pointers also of what you thought!**

**~Sarah**


End file.
